Lunar Eclipse The story of Nessie growing up
by Brew
Summary: This story begins three months after breaking dawn. And Nessie is old enough for Middle School. Characters are SM! And this story is still in progress, lots of my friends are helping me with this story. Please be nice, this is my first fan fic. Brew


title: Lunar Eclipse rated: T for people 13 and up

Exactly From The Book Breaking Dawn Chapter 39 p.754

Bella's point of view

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

3 Months later! Nessie- In middle school

Nessie's Point Of View – The Nightmare!

I see Jacob just a few feet across a field. I feel slightly dazed as I slowly start to walk towards him. Then I see Jacob break out into a big evil grin. Certainly, not like the smiles he gives me, when he's happy to see me. I break into a run, but like a ghost he disappears into the cold dark night. "Jake were are you, Jake?"

Nessie's Point Of View -- Chapter One: The Vote.

And that's when I wake up, to see huge topaz eyes looking down at me. It was only another one of my vivid nightmares; I was in my bed in the small cottage that was built for my mom and dad. My mom must have token me out of Rose's room when I was fast asleep.

"Emmett!" I growl, as a warning for him to go away.

Emmett looks at me and grins, just before booming into laughter, which could have made the cottage collapse!

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I complain.

Chapter One (Continued)

Bella's Pint of View

Nessie should be awake soon, I thought to myself. Edward's words still lingered in my head. Don't worry she'll be fine he whispered in my ear. How was I going to tell my daughter, that she had to go to school. Alice knew this was going to happen, and she said everything will be o.k. She'll get over it, she said. She'll get over it? If anything I don't want me daughter away from home, I want her here where she is safe! I growl lowly. Okay well she's could with Charlie, but I'm not taking any chances. What if she slipped, then everyone will know what we are. I had lost the vote and Nessie was going to school. I close my eyes slightly and go back to last night when we took the vote. ********

We were all called down for a meeting, the whole family. Of course Nessie was fast asleep in Rosalie's room. Why was this meeting so important? I turn my gaze towards Edward who has been very silent since we planned this meeting. His eyes meet mine, and I swear if my heart was still beating it would have skipped a couple of beats or two. His hand reaches towards me, and entwines his fingers through mine. What was he hiding from me? Do we have to move away from Forks so soon? That certainly sounds like something they would hid from me. A low growl escapes from my throat, Edward doesn't notice his staring toward the door way. Soon enough Esme and Carlisle enter the room. Esme stops and gives me a slight smile before sitting on the old sofa with Carlisle. Alice glides into the room, just in time with Jasper at her side. She winks at me. I peek a look at Edward, he tilts his head but is still looking at the door way. A frustrated look tells me that he probably heard Emmett's thoughts. Emmett finally storms into the room laughing like a complete idiot. While Rosalie is tugging him, and trying to quite him up. I can't take this!

"Damnitt Emmett shut up," I yell full of anger!

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all turn their gaze to me. Edward tightens his grip on my hand. I'm too angry to look up and see the expression on his face.

"Bella," Esme whispers trying to get my attention. I look at her.

"We think it's time that Nessie goes to school." What did I hear her right, of course I did!

I turn my head to too at everyone else. They all look extremely calm, I look back at Esme.

"No," I growled trying not to yell. "She's not going to school!"

"I understand that you don't want her to go to school," Esme replies. "But wouldn't you like to see what everyone else thinks."

I swish my head left and then right signaling a no. They don't notice me shaking my head.

"Nessie has been an angel," Esme says taking her vote. "And therefore I think Nessie should go to school." "Dear," Esme asks Carlisle. "What do you think?"

Carlisle rises from the old sofa. "Why of course she should, she deserves a good education." "And it would be a good lesson to see how she acts around so many humans." I give a low snarl. And risk our existence, I thought.

"Alice what about you," chirps Esme as she turns to look at Alice.

"Of course," Alice beams. "It will be a good experience for her."

"And you Jasper," Esme asks.

"I agree with Alice," he replies smiling at Alice. Alice giggles like a little girl. And I give a low snarl in return.

"Emmett," asks Esme with a un-calm look on her face.

"Hell yes," booms Emmett! I feel like going over to him and slapping his head.

Rosalie answers before Esme can ask her what she thinks. "Yes," she says all lovey dovey.

"Okay," Esme says slowly. "And Edward." I turn my head and stare at Edward, I needed to now that he disagrees with me.

"I want what's best for our daughter," he says, not staring at me but the wall. "My vote is yes, she should go to school." What? I'm caught off guard.

Nessie going to school? No you can't! I growl loudly and rip my hand out of Edwards and bolt out of the room. As soon as I'm in the forest I run at full speed! I can sense Edward and Alice running behind me. I stop running just as Edward catches up to me.

"Bella?" he says full of confusion and alarm. I turn on my heels and face him. He looks like he's in pain. My anger smolders, what have I done?

"I'm sorry," I whisper looking at me hands that were now in fists. Edward comes over to me, and kisses me on the forehead. Alice is standing just a few feet away from us, watching. Probably getting prepared in case I decided to bolt again.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he whispers in my ear. "Now lets go get Nessie and bring her to her room."

"Okay," I simply reply. ********

I open my eyes, and sense that someone else is in the room. I stand up and turn around to see Edward standing by the doorway.

"Hey," I say and smile. Edward comes over to me and presses his lips against mine. I try and grip his hair, hoping that the kiss will last longer. But suddenly, he pulls away. I'm shocked.

"Nessie's been awake," he say stroking my cheek. "And Emmett's here," he adds checking my reaction.

"Damnitt," I whisper.

(To Be Continued!)


End file.
